The Undertaker
'''The Undertaker '''is professional wrestler in WWE. Like many wrestlers he's been both a protagonist (face) and antagonist (heel) in the past, though most of the time he is an anti-hero. He started his career in the then-WWF in 1990 as a heel when he was a mystery partner brought in to fight in a Survivor Series match by Ted DiBiase Sr. It was implied that the Undertaker was undead and possessed supernatural powers. A few months later he was given a manager, Paul Bearer. He was a heel until his partner Jake the Snake attacked Miss Elizabeth. Undertaker stopped him, and when Jake asked who's side he was on, he replied "Not Yours". In 1998, The Undertaker turned heel again by reuniting Paul Bearer to form the Ministry of Darkness, a cult. This was his second-longest streak as a villain. His Ministry of Darkness, after first trying to conquer the WWF, joined Vince McMahon's Corporation to become the Corporate Ministry. This lasted until the end of 1999; after a leave of absence he returned with a biker gimmick, where he went back and forth from being a heel and a face. His return to the dark side came when his brother Kane buried him alive, and he returned from the dead at Wrestlemania 20 in 2004. Since then he has been a face, though occasionally still committing villainous acts. Villainous acts * Killing his parents by setting a fire in their funeral home in Death Valley. He almost killed his little brother Kane. * Kidnapping the wrestlers and managers (including Stone Cold Steve Austin, Stephanie McMahon and Theodore Long) * Forming the Ministry of Darkness. * Attempting to embalm Steve Austin while he was still alive. * Defeating Big Bossman in a Hell in a Cell match by hanging him by the neck. * Burning Stephanie McMahon's Teddy Bear during the Inferno Match against Kane. * Kidnapping and almost forcing Stephanie McMahon to marry him. * Joining the Corporate Ministry with Shane McMahon. * Interfering the Iron Man match between Triple H and The Rock at Judgment Day 2000 after he was warned not to interfer the match by Shawn Michaels. * Buried his manager Paul Bearer in cement in 2004 because he was a weakness. * Dragging Edge through a pit in the ring to Hell. Gallery Undertaker smiles.png|The Undertaker's Evil Grin The Undertaker's Evil Laugh.png|The Undertaker's Evil Laugh The Undertaker's first talk.jpg|The Undertaker's first talk 58.jpg Santino possessed by Undertaker.jpg|The Undertaker controlling Santino Marella in his undead form in the video game Smackdown Vs. Raw 2009 Undertaker being the Ministry of Darkness.jpg|The Undertaker with Paul Bearer Category:WWE Villains Category:Demon Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Priests Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Satan Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Married Villains Category:In love villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parents Category:On & Off Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Siblings Category:Outright Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Masked Villain Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry